


No Emotions

by GoliathGoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, Depression, F/M, Frustration, Ghost Sex, Necrophilia, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, ghost Aradia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: She's empty, he just wanted her to show that love again.





	

  The accident happened a while ago, Sollux always blamed himself and Aradia had changed drastically. It was just some night, the yellow blood troll was waiting for his old matespri to get into his hive, earlier that day they had argued again. The discussions were about Sollux being frustrate, Aradia had changed, was no longer the girl that Sollux had fallen in love, she was empty.

  
  Aradia cannot feel anything, no emotion, no pain, she wanted to show Sollux some love but she can not feel that burning sentiment like before. She approached the window oft Sollux's hive cubicle, she entered an open window and was received by the other troll.

  
"You wanted me to see me." Aradia said without any life in the voice, her face was a void of expressions with her wide, white eyes.

  
"Yes, after all this time, and you can't even say hello to me!" Sollux grunted angry.

  
"Sorry, I did not know it would make you angry." She spoke in a melancholy way.

  
"Fuck, you're a trash to talk to! It's like a personification of depression!"

  
"If you do not like to talk to me, then why did you call me?"

  
"Because I still have not given up reminding you who you were!"

  
  Aradia did not move, she knew what he wanted, Sollux still thought she did not remember, quite the contrary, the memories were lived but a the joy is not already affecting her being. "I remember, Sollux, I never forgot."

  
"Then why do not you show it off!" The yellow-blooded troll screamed in annoyance. "You say you remember but you speak without any expression! Damn, at least try to demonstrate that already had a person inside you!"

  
"I can not ... I'll already explain why." Aradia began to walk through the hive. "Why can not you love me so?"

  
"Because I want the old Aradia back!" Sollux approached Aradia and grasped her shoulders firmly. "I want my matesprit back! A girl who always smiled and was adventurous and made me feel a little less pathetic!"

  
"I can't ..." Aradia said without emotion.

  
"What the fuck you can't ... are you feeling sad to know the way I am feeling?!"

  
"I wanted to feel sad, I wanted to feel love, but I can't."

  
  Sollux gritted his teeth and shoved the rust blood troll. Aradia was not moved, she just slow floated in the room. The troll with glasses watched her as she stood, her eyes pale and lifeless, her face expressionless, he always considered Aradia the most beautiful girl he had ever met, but this Aradia only gave him hatred, everything about her seemed detestable. Sollux felt headaches coming back, she just stared at him like a melancholy ghost, he was fed up with it.

 

  Sollux's frustration got better from him, the troll approached Aradia and grabbed her by the shoulders, slowly pushing her to the wall without much effort.

  
"What are you doing?" Aradia asked without making any effort to appear confused.

  
"I'll make you remember us ..." Sollux said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

  
"Okay, I want to remember, I want to remember us and our love." Aradia answered without changing her voice.

  
  Sollux sighed slowly before kissing her passionately, but Aradia's lips were cold, frozen like a corpse. The four-horned troll took his hand to caress his partner's cheek, but once again he only felt a lifeless cold. Even with an effort, even wanting to feel something, Aradia could not understand it, the vivacious heat of Sollux tempted to warm her, his hungry kisses trying to dominate her, and she just could not reciprocate.

  
"Damn ... do something!" Sollux was frustrated once more. "You're not even moving! Even a stone does better!"

  
"But I can not."

  
"S-shut up! YOUR FUCKING PHANTOM BITCH!" Sollux began to cry before pushing Aradia to the ground and position himself between the legs of the troll girl.

  
  Aradia did nothing, she just watched him without reaction, waiting for him to go. Sollux stared at her for several seconds, he just wanted a reaction, a small demonstration that Aradia was still inside that lifeless body.

  
"Do something!" Sollux shouted.

  
"No, I do not need, I do not feel pain." Aradia turned her face away.

  
"You're... I hate you so much ..." He gritted his teeth before reaching into the skirt and lowering her panties.

  
  Sollux grabbed Megido's jaw and pulled her down for another hungry kiss, with a swift movement he pushed her easily and began to fuck her on the floor. Aradia did not react when she felt the hot sensation inside her, the desperate movements of a frustrated troll with his need to fuck her.

  
  Sollux tried, he tried to look at Aradia and imagine that beautiful troll he had fallen in love, but she just looked at him without expression or feeling. He was furious, the Captor began to move harder and faster.

  
"I hate you ... you've become a damn fuckdoll ..." He began to fuck her with more need.

  
  Aradia tried to feel something, but she could not, it all seemed so trivial and meaningless. She slowly brought her hand up to Sollux's face, he looked at her almost crying and saw her giving a smile, much like that when they had their first time. At that moment the smile died, Aradia let out a slight sigh and Sollux could feel her contracting around him.

  
  Sollux slowly emerged from inside her and stood, Aradia also stood up and floated effortlessly, looking expectantly at Sollux. "Get out of my hive and never come back." Sollux did not even dare to look at her.

  
"I'm sorry, maybe someday I'll feel love again." She spoke depressive before disappearing into the night, leaving Sollux to cry alone with his depressing frustration and memories.

 


End file.
